Finding Love      with a Slytherin
by PrincesseSophie
Summary: Set 5 years after the war, Professor Neville Longbottom enjoys his job at Hogwarts, everything is great..well except for one certain slytherin. Ok i pretty much suck at summaries but please read and comment :  rated M for later chapters.
1. Chapter 1

**I hope you enjoy this, reviews are more than welcome. Thank you!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or Neville Longbottom. If I did I would have bought a mansion already!:P **

* * *

><p>Katherine´s POV<p>

I think I should start with a brief introduction of myself, my name is Katharine Green, I´m 17 years old and a seventh year at Hogwarts. Blood status: Pureblood. House: Slytherin. Before you start picturing me as a Death Eater I shall state that the Battle of Hogwarts was 5 years ago and my parents took no sides during the war. We are proud of being pureblood wizards, proud of our name, clever, don´t really deal with muggles and muggleborns (although I LOVE muggle music and films) but that´s it. We are not murderers. However some people, especially Gryffindors don´t seem to understand that. They barely talk to us Slytherins and barely include us in their parties, clubs and outgoings, some of my fellow housemates don´t care but I do; it hurts me a little to be judged by the house I was sorted into when I was eleven and my personality traits which could be very well used for good.

My best friends are Rachel, Georgiana, David (dating Rachel) and Peter (dating Georgiana). So yeah they are couples, for which I am very happy although sometimes I feel left out. Like the odd number, especially when we are all 5 chatting in the common room and they start snogging and I just sit there still like a Greek statue not knowing what to do. But they are really good friends, always sticking up for me when the other Slytherin girls (and sometimes from other houses) laugh at me every time I walk by and spread rumours usually involving me, some boy, muggle handcuffs, and Merlin knows what else. I do find myself quite attractive and powerful (Slytherin charm) but I hate how all the girls hate me and my reputation as "the slut". Besides, if I really were a slut, don´t you guys think I would´ve stolen David or Peter already? I don´t mean to brag but I could basically get any guy I wanted, then I guess there must be a reason why don´t even try to right? And that reason according to me has a proper name: Neville Longbottom.

Neville´s POV

After the Battle of Hogwarts my life changed dramatically. People were all around me and Harry, now it wasn´ t just the Golden Trio; it was also me, Neville Longbottom, son of Aurors, the one who led the DA rebellion when Voldemort took over the Ministry, the one who killed the snake.

I felt so proud of myself, however the wounds that war left me were not entirely healed, I won Gran´s pride and acceptance, but the pain of losing my classmates was still almost unbearable. There was a part of me that was broken, DA wasn´t just a teenage gang, it made a change, it inspired people; and these brave soldiers, I can still remember the sound of their voices, what they liked, what they didn´t. I still have that coin we used to send messages with. I see their names engraved on the walls of the Great Hall every day. Oh yeah, I forgot to tell you that part, I came back to Hogwarts to do my 8th year and then again to teach Herbology since Professor Sprout retired and became head of Gryffindor. Professor McGonagall took over the post of Headmistress much to everyone´s delight. It´s taken me about 2 years to get used to be on the other side of the classroom, but I finally managed. The students here are so kind to me, it certainly is very flattering when the girls smile at me. Although they are all very pretty and the age is not much of a problem (I´m 22) I do not focus much on my er...sex li...no, no, no, forget that word. Romantic life, yeah that´s it.

Anyway, I am an Auror like my parents and one of the "heroes" of the last war, but most of the time I am just the chubby Herbology geek that teaches at Hogwarts and has no girlfriend.

My eyes sweep through the Great Hall from the Teacher´s table. There was my house, where most of my students winked their eyes and smiled at me, Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw (Luna´s house since she was now the Charms teacher) and at last... (Sigh)...Slytherin. Not exactly my favourite house because... well it´s Slytherin. Do I need to say more? Well, at least they treat me with respect since I´m the teacher and they are the ones that lost the war, some of their parents are even in Askaban for their crimes. I have to admit that they are very nice compared to Malfoy and other Slytherins back in my schooldays. I shall never forget names such as "Longarse", "Fatbottom" or "Fatarse".

They are all ignoring me right know as I scan their table, all of them except one. I recognise her as Katherine Green. She stares at me but I can´t read her eyes. My sincere apologies to my Gryffindor "fans" but this girl is very, very attractive. Her straight black hair contrasts her pale skin, small round, nose and emerald green eyes. I´ve seen her in muggle clothes on weekends and Merlin does she not have a nice figure...oh shut up Neville! Yeah she might be very appealing to me physically but I still hate her, she dares me in class and just seems so evil I can´t stand her. Besides for what I´ve heard she wouldn´t miss the chance to rape every male wizard at Hogwarts if she had it.

Katherine´s POV

He caught me staring at him from the Slytherin table and he blushed. Aw, come on he is very cute with that chubby face and how he blushes or when he gets mad. It hurt me so much knowing that he hated me and that he probably believed all those nasty gossips about me flying around.

Kate...Kate...KATE!

What? Sorry, hey- I jumped at the sound of Georgiana´s voice back in the common room.

Kate, are you ok? You seem kinda lost- said Rachel.

Ehm, no that´s fine, I'm just...- not even my best friends new about this secret massive crush I had on Neville.

In love perhaps? - inquires David, oh shit. Now they all look closer at me.

Maybe...- I try to answer as casually as possible.

Alright, who is it?- asks Georgiana putting an arm around Peter´s shoulder, I'm trapped.

Mmmm, I really don´t know if I should tell, not because I don´t trust you guys it´s just that it´s embarrassing just to think about telling someone.

Tell. Us. – demands Rachel pointing at me with her wand- Merlin that girl can be scary when she wants to even if I´m her best friend therefore I know she would never hex me.

Alright. Fine. - now they all look at me with both concern and inquisitively- Professor Neville Longbottom.-now they know.

* * *

><p><strong>Soooo, what do you think of Kate up till now? is she alright for Neville? next chapter coming up!<strong>


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer:I do not own Harry Potter blah blah blah**

* * *

><p>"WHAAATTTTT?" both girls shouted as David looked at me with shock and Peter just chuckled.<p>

You like..hiiimmm?- Peter asked with sarcasm pointing his thumb at the door. – that geek?

Do NOT call him that!- I said and threw a pillow at him.

Awww, sweetie, you totally have a crush on Professor Longbottom!- exclaimed Rachel putting a hand on her heart.

Yes but you guys can´t tell anyone, is that clear?

Yes sir!- David stood up and did the greeting of a muggle soldier.

Seriously, I´m trying to get him out of my head.

But why?- asked Georgiana concerned- I think it´s a rather cute crush, why stop it?

Because, (Sigh) he´s a professor, and that will never be acceptable.- I said getting sadder and sadder.

Kate, with that character of yours I don´t think that would ever stop from getting what you want.- said David giving me a smile.

But, there will be even more terrible rumours about me and him making me look the evil one, the slut who had sex with the teacher to get good grades or something, and all the girls that hate me will probably tell him and that´s the end of my life as I know it!

Oh, come on Kate, leave all that drama for Rita Skeeter or the Daily Prophet!- said Peter.-besides, Professor Longbottom is this shy geek who wouldn´t do anything even if someone told him about your feelings.

Yes he would because he hates me...

Oh, he doesn´t hate you!- exclaimed David.

Well, actually, I´m sorry to tell you this Kate, but I´ve seen the way sometimes looks at you and you can read annoyance in his eyes..-said Rachel giving me a pitiful look.

Well, nobody messes up with my friends!- shouted Georgiana- not even a Professor, listen Kate if he doesn´t realize what a nice girl you actually are he is blind and not worth it.

But I cannot really blame him, ever since that stupid war and stupid "Dark Lord" (add air quotes) Slytherins are hated by everyone, and my attitude doesn´t really help since I love to dare him in class.

They all tried to assure me that just being myself perhaps I could make my relationship with him. Besides, I get along very well with Professor Lovegood (well, Luna for me) who happens to be his friend since they were both students. What if she could help me?

Alright, listen everyone!- said Professor McGonagall a week later after breakfast making everyone stop chatting- I have an important announcement for all 6th and 7th years! The school has just decided to add a new project for you. I discussed it with the teachers and they all agreed we actually got the idea from Muggle schools: Social Service!

Some of the students groaned, especially those who had been raised by muggles and knew what that was. But, what do muggle schools have to do with Hogwarts?

For those who are not familiarized with muggle subjects, Social Service is a project in which students get the chance to meet people in harder situations and help them out. You do not have to experts in anything, you just have to choose a place to visit every Sunday and go talk to someone. You may also find out some things about yourselves you didn´t know...- aaand of course, she turns to look at us (Slytherin table- *rolls eyes*). - Now you may go to your classes.

At that moment I started thinking: what could I do? Regardless of the other students ´groaning I thought it would quite interesting to get to know other situations and how they manage them. The first place I thought of was St. Mungos. I could deal with sick people. Besides Potions was my best subject, not because Professor Slughorn was head of my house but because i had this secret wish of becoming a Healer someday. And this would be my perfect training.

* * *

><p><strong>so here´s chapter 2, will Kate meet certain people at ? will Neville ever find his soft spot for her? again please review (I 3 reviews)<strong>


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3 Nev&Kate

**so here´s chapter 3. **

**i do not own hp.**

**:)**

* * *

><p><strong>Neville´s POV<strong>

I was sitting in front of my desk revising the class I had prepared for the next hour, 7th years Hufflepuffs and Slytherins, and then Katharine Green enters the classroom. For some reason she is always earlier than everyone else (I guess she just can´t wait to torture me every single class). Merlin, she has this way of walking that drives me nuts NOT because I fancy her, of course I don´t I would be an idiot if I fancied that stupid Slytherin girl, but because it just showed her arrogance.

"Good morning Neville"- she said in that weird voice of hers (cheerful and ...well, seductive). Besides what a rude student, she should be referring to me as Professor Longbottom.

"Morning"- I mutter back. She sits down right in front of me and there´s an awkward silence. She clears her throat as if to invite me to break it, oh well.

"So ...err...I suggest you start thinking about you social service activities Ms Green (*accentuate the formality of calling her Ms Green*). It will become very important for your profile if you are ever looking for a job"- right, the only job I could picture her in was modelling or marrying some rich Slytherin boy. Or both.

"Oh I have already, actually I´ve even decided"- wow, she´s quick...

"Excellent. So, what exactly do you have in mind?"

"Just visiting St Mungo´s and helping treat patients"- she answers too casually for my taste as I feel my blood starts to boil.

I close my fists and ask: "what?"

She looks at me a little surprised: "yes, is there something wrong?"

Well, yeah! The fact that you are going to spend every Sunday near my parents if not with them, who happened to be tortured to insanity by some evil psycho which is why I want you especially away from them. OK, I cannot answer her that. Smooth Neville, smooth. I close my fists tighter, she notices this but just keeps staring at me "innocently".

"mmm sort of, but we´ll see about that later"

At that moment every other student walks in so I stand up, greet them, and start my class.

Kate´s POV

So, what is his problem with me going to St Mungos? It´s not like I´m planning to kill someone there if that´s what he thinks. I saw his knuckles going white and his cheeks going red. I start my routine to annoy him.

"So, which page are we doing?"

He looked up from his desk to look at me with annoyance. For Merlin´s sake he does get pissed very easily. I swear than man needs to get laid. Oh well, I could take care of that...OOPS!

"Page 372."- He finally answers pronouncing the number slowly.

"Sorry, didn´t hear you. Which page?"

"threeee hundreed and seeveentyy twoo"

I wait 2 seconds: "which one?"

Now he just mutters at me so that no one else can hear: "goddammit, 372!"

I stay silent for 3 seconds before asking again: "which one?" and smile. Now he throws me a death glare. I smirk. I looooove doing this!

"Fine, Ms Green you asked for it. Get out and I will be taking 20 points from Slytherin."

"You just love taking points from my house don´t you?"- It wasn´t just me, it was a Death Eater house, I´m not stupid!

"Out!"- Now I´m surprised by the coldness of his tone, oh what the hell. I get out and go take a small nap before my next class.

Sunday arrives and I must say I´m excited. Day to go to St Mungo´s. I see him giving me a warning look from the teacher´s table. A warning for what? I frowned and mouthed "WHAT?" at him, he turned back to his plate. Weirdo.

I entered St. Mungo´s and I was received by Mrs Kelson, the Healer who volunteered to coach me for which I was very grateful.

"Hello dear, so you are the student form Hogwarts who wants to become a Healer?"- She had this very sweet tone which reminded me of Madame Pomfrey.

"Yes madam, Katherine Green" – I answer back. I was wearing my school robes since they became our "social service uniform", she stares at my crest for a moment but then turns away and continues:

"I don´t want to disappoint you on your first day but I must tell you. You will find this as a very difficult job, you must be very firm. It might be no big deal when someone comes in because of a small accident, but others might have suffered something worse. Some patients have been here for years and but there really is no remedy for them. And we must accompany them until their last days."

This got me really sad but I was already aware of the sacrifices of this job. "Well, someone has to do it"

"Excellent, in that case I would like you to start by assisting me in floor 2, the children´s area, by nursing them or healing some small injuries they got playing. You know small cuts and a few broken bones."

"Of course"

I prepared a few potions, which worked out very well, casted a few spells on 2 broken arms. But what I really couldn´t wait for was floor 6, the area of mental maladies. I knew exactly what Mrs Kelson meant by "patients with no remedy" or "difficulties of this job". But I happen to be a rather impatient girl who just wanted to start facing them now. Although I didn´t know if it was going to be today.

"You go to Hogwarts?"- little Annie with a bleeding knee was asking.

"Yes, and so will you I suppose"

"I really can´t wait to get my letter, but I have to wait for another 5 years!"- She said with a sad smile. Cute!

"They will go by before you know it"

"I really hope I get sorted into Gryffindor"

"Mhmm, why´s that?"- I asked with curiosity.

"Because that´s where my parents were, Charles and May Fischer"

"Well, if you are lucky, Gryffindor has got a great head teacher."- wait WHAAAT? Oh my God, this really has to stop.

"I see you are in Slytherin, my parents have told me about it"

"What have they told you?"

"That they are mean"

I felt angry. This was the reason why everyone thought Slytherins were mad. Because adults programmed children to believe that without giving them a chance!

"Well, not all them. I´m not. Take your time to know people. Maybe we can end up this rivalry. You´ll see that each house has got nice things. And we´re done" – I had finished preparing the healing potion and pouring it on her knee. It was now perfectly clean.

"Thank you! When I go to Hogwarts I´ll tell that Gryffindor head teacher about you!"- and she went out running to her mum.

"Oh, please do!"- I said quietly after her.

Mrs Kelson appeared behind me. She had been supervising my job the entire time.

"Very well done dear, you are very good at this."

"Thanks"

"Now, I don´t usually allow this to new recruits, but I think I´m gonna make an exception with you. Prepare yourself for floor 6."

I took a deep breath and followed her.

* * *

><p><strong>so, here come my frank and alice longbottom featuring! i really hope you like it. and by the way: i need feedback! or any ideas please.<strong>

**click on review. you know you want to :)**


	4. Chapter 4

**sorry i still do not own hp. **

* * *

><p>Chapter 4 Nev&amp;Kate<p>

From the first moment I saw floor 6 I was scared. Some of the sick patients were out on the halls. There was this woman chasing a nurse with a muggle knife. Where the hell did she get it from? Then there was this man just wandering around with another nurse looking at the ceiling.

"Please come with me. There is one room in special that I need to visit."

The room was entirely white. There was very little decoration. Just a small table with two chairs and a muggle painting of a landscape. There were two beds. A man and a woman. They looked awfully familiar. The woman was staring like hypnotized at the painting while the man was drawing circles with his head on the white sheets. Mrs Kelson moved a hand in front of the woman´s face. She didn´t respond. Again. Nothing. I couldn´t help it. I walked over to her and shacked her shoulder gently. She turned her face to look at me. And I saw it.

"Neville?"- I whispered scared. For Merlin´s beard, either this woman looks a lot like him or I´m the one who´s going mad. I´m starting to see him everywhere.

"Ms Green, these are Mr and Mrs Longbottom."

Whaaaaattttt? Wait a minute what are Neville´s parents doing here in such a state?

"oh, hi"- I said looking at them. They just stared at me completely blanked.

"They do not understand a word. They hear you but they can´t register what you are saying. As if they didn´t speak English."

Oh Merlin. I had no idea. I couldn´t believe I was standing in front of Neville´s parents. Mr Longbottom had stopped looking intensely at the sheets and looked at me with no expression on his face. And then he took my hand and squeezed it. I felt the urge to cry. Who could´ve done this?

After I gave them food I got back to Hogwarts with the rest of the 7th years. I was sitting on my bed thinking about today´s shocking experience. Rachel and Georgiana noticed this.

"Kate! What happened to you today? Now you look like you are insane yourself!"- exclaimed Rachel. She and David had gone to a children´s day care (good training just in case they do have kids) while Georgiana and Peter to help attend the Leaky Cauldron.

"You are never gonna guess who I met today."- I said now looking at them with fear.

"Who?"

"They allowed me into floor 6, you know, mental maladies, the one I wanted to visit so much and guess who are there."

"For Merlin´s sake Kate just say it!"- shouted Georgiana. Good we always put silencing charms in our bedroom.

"Neville´s parents."

"What on earth are you talking about?"- said Georgiana, Rachel´s mouth was open in shock.- "what would Nevi...Professor Longbottom´s parents be doing at St Mungo´s? I mean, they were patients right? Or did you mean healers?"

My eyes were so wide open they would pop out in any minute.

"They´re mad!"

"How come?"- now asked Rachel who had recovered.

"I don´t know! They were just lying there in their own world and wouldn´t respond to any words!"

"What are you gonna do?"

"Well, I will be seeing them every Sunday which is awfully weird with my relationship (*air quotes on relationship*) with Longbottom. I would really like to ask him about them!"

"I can tell he´s gonna freak out."- said Georgiana.

"Yeah, me too."- agreed Rachel.- "make sure to take your wand with you if you really are dying to ask him."

"Bravery is not exactly my best attribute but it´s a risk I feel I must take."

And with that I went to sleep...waking up every hour because of the nerves.

On Mondays I didn´t have Herbology so I had to wait until the last period of Tuesday. I arrived early as usual, took a deep breath to calm myself down, and went over to my seat.

"Uhm, hello"- I managed to say my voice shaking which rarely happens. He seemed to notice this because he gave me a confusing look but returned my greeting. "Hello."

" Nevi...Professor Longbottom I would like to talk to you after the lesson. I m-mean, if that´s...possible."

"I don´t know if I have time." He replied coolly looking at his papers. So the man enjoyed being difficult. Great. I just looove having to beg people.

"It´s very important. Seriously. "

He seemed to think about it for a moment and then answered with a sigh:

"Okay, if it really is important. You can stay and talk to me after the lesson."

"Thanks."

I didn´t listen to half of what he said about plants during the next hour. My stomach was tied in a knot and my mind was racing. I just couldn´t wait, but at the same time it scared to death not knowing whether he would tell me or not. Like I´ve said before, the man didn´t like me very much.

After the lesson was finally over and everyone else left (Georgiana and Rachel giving me encouraging smiles) he just went to open the door to his office. He stopped and the entrance turned his head and muttered: "come in, Ms Green."

I entered and sat on one of the chairs in front of him.

"So, what is it that you wanted to talk to me about?"

"Well, as I told you the other day I decided to go to St Mungo´s for my social service."

He now looked at me with persistence. "Yes." He managed to say. Oh Merlin, I´m gonna die. No sound came from my mouth. I don´t know why but he decided to help me out a little.

"And, w-what exactly d-did you do?"- His lovely stammering gave a little more confidence. He was nervous too. I decided it was now my turn to torment him a little. Ok, just a little I said, not evil tormenting.

I prepared my laid back voice and said:

"Oh, you know the usual stuff. I prepared potions, met this little girl who´s entering Hogwarts in 5 years, went up to floor 6, met Mr and Mrs Longbottom, fixed a couple of broken bones..."

"You did what?"- He almost slams his fist against the table.

"I fixed a couple of broken bones."

He gave me a do-not-act-stupid-you-know-exactly-what-I-mean look.

"Oops!"- I covered my mouth with my hands acting guilty. He didn´t say anything but just stared at me directly in the eyes. He didn´t do that very often. He usually avoided looking at me. I knew it was time to stop playing. My face changed to a concerned look.

"Neville, what happened to your parents?"

"None, of you business."- He answered bitterly.

"Neville, I´m being serious now. I promise I won´t hurt them I just need to know."

He rose up from his chair. So did I.

"YOU REALLY THINK YOUR PLAN IS GOING TO WORK, DON´T YOU?"- It´s official. He was mad.

"What?"

"I KNOW YOUR TYPE AND I KNOW EXACTLY WHAT YOU ARE DOING! FUCK UP ALL THE LONGBOTTOMS! RUIN EVERYONE´S LIVES! WHORE!"

I was beyond shocked by his use of vocabulary. Beyond hurt by his outburst.

"But..."- did he just call me a whore?

He walked closer to me and bent down (he was about one foot taller than me) until our noses were almost touching. I could smell his scent, feel his breath, but I couldn´t move.

"I said, none of your business. Stay away from them."- He whispered with a rather threatening voice.

He regained his posture and I had hot tears in my eyes. In less than 2 seconds I had already ran out the door.

I couldn´t go back to my dorm. Wasn´t ready to face questions just yet. I was running and crying dramatically until I felt bumping into someone. I raised my face and Professor Slughorn was looking down at me with both affection and concern. So different to Longbottom a few seconds ago.

"Ms Green! Are you alright? How may I help?"

Please tell Longbottom what an asshole he is.

"Nothing Professor I´m fine. I just...I need to go."- I said between sobs and took off running again.

* * *

><p><strong>i maaay have wrote Neville a little harsh, and i still need feedback please! even if it´s just "good" or "bad"<strong>

**(it won´t hurt I promise;))**


	5. Chapter 5

**chapteeer5, **

**BK Love-ah: thank you! glad you liked it, here´s what happens next.**

**Disclaimer: still not rich**

* * *

><p>Neville´s POV<p>

What the hell did I just do? Did she...cry? I sat on my desk and buried my head in my arms. I started to gasp. So she had met my parents. Just the last person I wanted to.

What happened, happened and there ´s nothing I can do to change it.

I got out of my room. I needed some air.

"Oh hello Neville."- Luna greeted me with that dreamy voice of hers.

"Hey, Luna"- I said a little altered.

"Is there something wrong?"

"No, well actually yes. I…."

"Professor Longbottom! Professor Lovegood! How are you two?"- Professor Slughorn shouted form across the hall. I always found him extremely friendly. Especially for a Slytherin. I saw this radical change between him and Snape when it came to treating students.

"Oh hello, we´re fine thank you."- Luna answered kindly.

"You know, something just bothered me."

He was never afraid to make conversation.

"What is it?"- asked Luna.

"You two know Ms Green right? 7th year? My house?"

I just nodded a little scared. Had she told him?

"I happened to bump into her a few moments ago and she had her eyes all red and full of tears. She didn´t tell me what happened to her. And I am worried, she seemed quite upset."

Luna seemed worried as well. She turned to me and asked: "what could´ve happened to her?"

I couldn´t answer. I know, I´m a coward. But, what was I supposed to tell them? She told me she met my parents and I got really mad and shouted obscene things at her?

"I d-d-don´t k-know?"- I managed to answer. She didn´t buy it. She knew I didn´t stammer so much anymore.

"Well, Professor Slughorn if we find anything we´ll let you know."- said Luna.

"I would really appreciate that. Thank you."

And with that he left leaving us two alone. Luna became my best friend at DA. She believed in me and always encouraged me to do better. I knew I could tell her anything.

"So, what is it with Katharine?"

"I don´t know what you are talking about."

"Neville, something tells me you know why she was so upset."- damn Ravenclaws and their intelligence.

"I might have said some things to her."

"What things?"

"that my life was none of her business."

"Why would you say that to her?"

"She decided to go to St Mungo´s for her social service and met my parents. You´re smart Luna, tell me why out of all people it had to be her!"

"Oh, Neville that was it? I mean I would be glad to have someone from Hogwarts going to see them every week. She could give you reports on how they are doing. "

Damn she was so right.

"But I can´t trust her! She an annoying Slytherin brat!"

"I think you shouldn´t judge people because of their house. Did you tell her anything else? Because honestly I don´t believe she would have gotten that bad if you had just told her to stay away from your life."

"I miiight have called her a whore."

"Then I don´t blame her for crying. That was rather mean of you."

"Rather mean? She is evil. Or haven´t you heard about that time when she made out with two guys at the same time at the common room when Slytherin won that Quidditch match?"

"Did you see it?"

"No. "

"Then, how do you know it´s true?"

"Everyone knows it. She´s a whore!"

Kate POV

I had been hidden just around the corner trying my best not to be heard. I was crying like a crazy. He believed the stories. He called me an annoying brat and a whore again. I couldn´t take it. How could he? I never meant to annoy him like that; in fact, I think I fell in love. I´d rather take the Cruciatus curse than having to bear the pain that Neville Longbottom hates me.

I ran to my dorm to avoid getting caught by Filch. I threw myself over my bed and sobbed loudly on my pillow. Rachel and Georgiana ran to both of my sides asking hysterically what had happened. I managed to tell them between sobs how I had spoken to him in his office, his reaction, and the conversation between him and Luna.

"That bastard!"-shouted Rachel.

"How dare he call you like that? And twice!"

"I doesn´t even matter!"- I cried punching my pillow. "He´s impossible."

"I have an idea."- said Georgiana with a smirk.

"What?"

"You cannot expect him to offend you like that and get away with it."- she continued.-"you´re a Slytherin for Merlin´s sake! Get revenge! Don´t be fool!"

"How do I do that?"

"Come with us this weekend to Hogsmade, on Saturday since on Sunday we have social service. I have the perfect plan."

That Saturday I was dying of curiosity. What the hell was their plan? They covered my eyes in the middle of a street and dragged me into a store. When they uncovered them, an immense space full of feminine lingerie was standing before me.

"I don´t get it."

"Kate,"- informed Rachel.-"Today you are becoming a slut."

"Oh no, no, no, no, no, and no. There is no way in hell. "

"Yes! You have to teach the teacher not to mess up with you! I know you love him but keep some pride!"

They were definitely right. I got into the fitting room and went out every time with a different outfit. They gave me either thumbs up, or thumbs down, or moved their right hands from one side to the other. Finally I came out wearing the outfit I liked the most and that I thought fit me the best. It flattered me to find them with their mouths hanging open.

"Honey, if he can resist that…HE´S GAY!"- exclaimed Georgiana and they both started laughing like idiots.

After paying we went to meet the boys at the Leaky Cauldron to have some drinks and a chat.

* * *

><p><strong>i´m working on the next chapter already, should be up soon!<strong>


	6. Chapter 6

**sorry, I´m still not rich**

* * *

><p>I was gonna do it tonight. I had fixed my hair into nice waves, I put some make up on though not too much, and was already in my outfit. A set of panties and a push-up, they were green with black lacing. I put my Slytherin cloak over it. I was so nervous the girls had to give me a calming potion and tell me things such as "don´t worry, everything´s gonna be great" and "he´s gonna fall!"<p>

Not only was I going to get closer to a teacher than I should, I was going to use Apparition. But hell, I had my reasons. Insulting a student like that was also against the rules, no exceptions, not even for the cutest Gryffindor ever.

I apparated into his room and stood beside his couch, he was just coming from the toilet or something. He saw me and froze in his tracks.

"Kate?"

"Finally you call me Kate instead of that cold Ms Green!"

"What are you doing here? You should be in bed!"

"Can´t I come visit my favorite teacher?"

"Go away."

That was it, I grabbed him by his robes and pushed him into the couch. I sat over him and opened my cloak. His jaw dropped.

"W-w-hat a-a-are you d-d-oing?"- he managed to stammer.

Of course I wasn´t going to rape him, just scare the hell out of him.

"Just doing my job. You know what whores do. Got to live up to the name!"

"No! Katharine fine, I´m sorry. I shouldn´t have called you that. Now get off of me!"

I considered for a moment. He wasn´t really apologizing. He just wanted me to go away. What did he think I was going to do? Nah, he wasn´t getting that lucky tonight. So I leaned over and planted a deep kiss on his neck. He gasped a little and I smirked. I kissed lightly all the way up from his collar bone to his cheek. Suddenly I felt something hard underneath me. Bloody hell! Look what I just caused! I sat up straight (on his belly this time) and started a casual conversation.

Neville POV

Did my pants just feel a little tighter? Nooo! She´s winning!

"So what´s your favorite Quidditch team?"

"What? You´re all over me, after hours, I am your teacher and you ask me about my favorite team?"

"well, yeah."- She said sweetly caressing my chest. God this felt good.

"I´m not really into Quidditch. I guess I was never the athletic type."

"You know I´m my team´s seeker. My favorite team is Puddlemere United."

Wasn´t that the team where Wood was now playing?

"Mhmmm, that´s nice."

Great, that´s all I could come up with.

"What´s your favorite plant?"- Excellent question, she knew exactly where to go.

"Mimbulus Mimbeltonia"

Awkward silence.

"And yours?"- I sighed.

"Mimbulus Mimbletonia as well. Although my favorite plant in the entire world is a muggle plant."

"Which one? Perhaps I know it."- didn´t know she was into muggle.

"Red roses."

"Oh yeah, those ones are pretty. "

There was another silence, except this one was more comfortable. She started to look at the ceiling while caressing my chest. Her body was still exposed. It was so beautiful I had to put my hands behind my back to avoid touching her. This was so wrong, but it felt so right. At that moment I started to understand who she was. A Slytherin indeed, punishing me for insulting her, but at the same time a nice girl I had misjudged. I had been such an idiot. I closed my eyes for a few seconds, I opened them and she was no longer there. Was I dreaming?

Kate´s POV

When he closed his eyes I grabbed my wand apparated back to my dorm and accidentally woke up the girls.

"So how did it go?"-asked Georgiana while Rachel was still rubbing her eyes.

"Fine I guess."

I started to change myself into my pjs.

"He was shocked when he saw me (*chuckle*). I was sweeter than I planned."

I told them about pushing him into the couch and starting a casual talk. He seemed to be enjoying it although he would never admit it.

"It was so wrong but it felt so right you know?"

Rachel looked like she was about to cry.

"That is so romantic! And sad but you know what? I don´t think you two will be able to hold your feelings much longer."

"You think he likes me?"

"Yes, deep down he does. "- At that moment I felt hopeful.

"Although it would be better if you waited until our graduation at least."- said Georgiana.

"Yeah"

Honestly I didn´t think he liked me the way I did (I love him), just because I sat in my underwear over his belly.

On the next day I prepared myself to go to St Mungo´s. How was I going to face Mr. and Mrs. Longottom now? Not that they would get a thing but still. Mrs Kelson said she noticed "something" between me and them the other Sunday. I almost answer "Could you please tell that to their son?"

Anyway I entered their room I was glad that Mrs Longbottom seemed to recognize me and smiled.

"Hello Mr and Mrs Longbottom."

I laid a tray with breakfast and pudding on Mr Longbottom´s lap. He nodded as if to say thanks. A couple of minutes later the 3 of us were sitting on the floor drawing randomly on a big piece of parchment I had brought.

"I know your son."- I said knowing they wouldn´t understand me but still I felt like I needed to tell them. They were his parents after all.

"He´s my Herbology teacher, 5 years older than me, I don´t know how much that is."

Neither of them answered, but they both looked at me with curiosity and a little frustration. They knew I was speaking to them but I guess they just got weird words and couldn´t work them out.

I glanced at the night table between the two beds and saw to framed pictures. I walked over and took them. One showed a younger version of them, they looked so full of life and aware. The other was a recent picture of Neville. I guess they recognize themselves and recognize Neville as the boy who visits them often. Alice took the picture of her and Frank and pointed at it with her index finger, then at herself. I smiled and nodded.

"Yes, that´s you." – Suddenly I had an idea.

I laid Neville´s picture on the parchment. They both seemed to recognize him as someone they know. Frank pointed at him and then at the floor as if to say "he´s been here". Then I pointed at myself, they nodded, I pointed then at the picture, they nodded again, then I draw a heart on the piece of parchment. It took them a while to figure out what I was trying to say. They would never get, but just then Alice´s eyes got wider as she exclaimed in acknowledgement "Aaahhh!" then she pointed at Neville, then at me and I nodded. I just hope they don´t get the wrong idea, that he and I are actually a couple.

"I don´t think he likes me back you know?"- I said starting to draw again.

"He insulted me quite badly (not that I expect you to scold him or anything) and I got it back at him, but I won´t tell you about that. At least out of respect."

I said my goodbyes and got back to Hogwarts. I decided I needed some quiet time on my own so I went over to the lake.

* * *

><p><strong>and that was chapter 6, do you think the getting revenge part could´ve been more...detailed?<strong>


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

**hey, here´s the next chapter. i don´t think i will be too quick in updating right now because i have finals coming up (yeeiii1!). anyway, enjoy!**

**D: I do not own hp nor _Les Choristes (and the song I will be using in this chapter)_**

* * *

><p><strong>Neville POV<strong>

I decided to apologize. I never thought it would be me the one to end up apologizing, but it was the right thing to do. I recognized I had been a little too harsh. I spent the whole week thinking of the right moment to talk to Kate. I was in the halls looking for her when I spotted Rachel Moore. I never really talked to her, I only recognized her as Kate´s friend. She didn´t give me as much attention as her.

"Ms Moore!"- She turned around and raised her eyebrow.

"Yes Professor Longbottom?"

"Do you happen to know where Ms Green is at the moment?"

She smirked.

"What do you need her for Professor?"

"*sign* I need to talk to her?"

"Oh yeah? She went…that way!*her fingers pointing to opposite directions*"

Haha. Stupid, annoying Slytherins.

"Very funny Ms Moore. I can give you detention you know?"

"For protecting my friend from the Dark Gryffindor?"- She answers in an innocent tone.

"What? Ms Moore I warn you."

I was starting to get really desperate. For Merlin´s sake it was hard enough to get the guts to talk to her and now I also have to deal with her "hilarious" friend?

"Fine. She´s in the library."

"Thank you."

I entered the library and spotted her in a corner very well concentrated in her reading. She was sitting on the floor and I stopped at her feet. She sensed me and looked up but didn´t say anything.

"Erhm, hello Ms Green. I think I o-owe you an ap-p-pology. "- why do I have to stammer when I´m nervous?

No answer, she just stared at me with blank eyes.

"*clears throat* I…um…recognize I w-wasn´t v-very…um…pleasant to you. I…. learned my lesson. "

She now raises an eyebrow as if to say "And?"

"*sign*Ms Green will you forgive me?"

She stands up, looks at me in the eye and I feel my knees buckle. Well, to be honest I feel my knees buckle every time she walks past me. I just never allowed myself to admit it.

"No."

That´s it. She walks away leaving me shocked. Had she really become a bitch because of what I said to her?

She avoided me during the next days. She stayed quiet during class (which was extremely uncommon), and she constantly glared at me although I could see hurt in her eyes.

Professor Movin (the choir master since Professor Flitwick had also retired leaving him and Luna in his post) had asked me and Luna to go to the school choir rehearsal on Friday. He said he wanted to test a new student and we agreed. He used to teach music at Beauxbatons and transferred to Hogwarts about 3 years ago.

"Ah, Professor Longbottom! Come in! Take a seat; we were just about to start."- He greeted me with his thick French accent.

Luna was already there. I sat next to her and whispered "hey".

"Hey Neville, glad you could come."

"Professor Longbottom, Professor Lovegood, I have taught them a bit of French and now they can sing it too! Alright students, let´s show these two professors the last song we´ve learned without the solo."

They started singing and it sounded very pretty, I saw Luna smiling at the melody of the song even if we didn´t understand much of the words.

_Caresse sur l'océan  
>Porte l'oiseau si léger<br>Revenant des terres enneigées  
>Air éphémère de l'hiver<br>Au loin ton écho s'éloigne  
>Châteaux en Espagne<br>Vire au vent tournoie déploie tes ailes  
>Dans l'aube grise du levant<br>Trouve un chemin vers l'arc-en-ciel  
>Se découvrira le printemps<em>

They finished and we both clapped our hands and complimented Movin on the excellent job he did. Suddenly the doors opened and guess who it was.

"Hello Professor Movin, sorry I´m late."

"Ah, Ms Green ! Come in ! _Merci beaucoup_ for taking my offer of trying out for the choir ! You see I brought two nice teachers to watch today´s rehearsal."

"Oh hey Luna!"

"Hello Kate!"- Luna answered kindly.

Then she spotted me and I noticed she started to feel nervous. I nodded as if to assure her everything was going to be okay.

"Now Ms Green if you please, stand up at the back, left corner. We are doing _Caresser sur l´ocean_, I would like to hear you doing the solo. "

She stood where he told her to and they started again.

___Caresse sur l'océan  
>Porte l'oiseau si léger<br>Revenant des terres enneigées  
>Air éphémère de l'hiver<br>Au loin ton écho s'éloigne  
>Châteaux en Espagne<br>Vire au vent tournoie déploie tes ailes  
>Dans l'aube grise du levant<br>Trouve un chemin vers l'arc-en-ciel  
>Se découvrira le printemps<em>

And then, there it was. Her voice loud, clear, but most of all beautiful. She really sounded like an angel. So beautiful it almost made me cry. I couldn´t stop staring at her with admiration, neither could she. We looked into each other´s eyes with longing as she sang :

_Caresse sur l'océan  
>Pose l'oiseau si léger<br>Sur la pierre d'une île immergée  
>Air éphémère de l'hiver<br>Enfin ton souffle s'éloigne  
>Loin dans les montagnes<em>

(**everyone starts singing the chorus along with her now)**

****_Vire au vent tournoie déploie tes ailes  
>Dans l'aube grise du levant<br>Trouve un chemin vers l'arc-en-ciel  
>Se découvrira le printemps<em>

**(she closes the song alone with the phrase)**_  
>Calme sur l'océan.<em>

I couldn ´t believe it. Luna and I were too astonished before we remembered to clap our hands.

"Perfect Ms Green! That was _trés beaux_. Welcome to the choir!"

They did the song a few more times and I never grew tired of her voice. Actually I was kind of disappointed when Movin decided to call it a day.

"Well Professors thank you very much for the honour of your presence. I hope you enjoyed it."

The words escaped my mouth before I could stop them.

"It was awesome!"- God! I just sounded like a teenager again!

He and Luna chuckled a little.

"Thank you for inviting us. It´s been a real pleasure."- She added.

They all went out, Kate without even a glance at me.

"SHE was awesome."- Lune whispered into my ear looking at her.

"What? I don´t know what you´re talking about."

"Neville, we didn´t meet yesterday. I saw the way you were looking at her. You like her."

"Actually I think I´m starting to feel something more than liking."

"Mhmmm. Like love?"

"*sign* Yes. But Luna, this is wrong."

"I don´t see anything wrong with it."

"She is in Slytherin, she´s mean."

"Your judgment is rather premature. I´ve talked to her many times and I think she´s a nice person. Slytherins tend to be ambitious and cunning, but that doesn´t always mean evil."

"She´s a student."

"She graduates in 7 months."

"She will be an ex-student."

"Exactly, no more classes, no more grading, the rules say nothing about dating ex-students."

"You think we will date?"

"I don´t know. Why don´t you find out?"

"I´ve never felt like this before."- I said worried.

"I understand you´re scared, because it´s something new for you. But, you are a brave Gryffindor, and who knows? Maybe it is a risk worth taking, maybe, she loves you as well."

"Hardly."

"I saw the way she was looking at you too. You could have something."

"Thanks a lot Luna. I don´t know what I would be doing without you."

"Anytime Neville."

Luna was like fresh air in the face. I felt relieved and hopeful after talking to her. But suddenly, I also had curiosity about what Harry, Ginny, Ron, and Hermione would think. We often owled each other, but I hadn´t seen them for a while.

We arranged a meeting at Harry´s that weekend. Luna was visiting her dad so she couldn´t come.

"So Neville, what´s new? Anything interesting at Hogwarts?"- asked Ron.

"Ron, EVERYTHING is interesting at Hogwarts!"- said Hermione laying a plate with the muggle chips she had brought on the table and sitting on the couch beside Ron. Next to him was Harry putting an arm around Ginny.

"Nothing aside from the fact that Professor McGonagall just decided to add a muggle subject for 7th years."

"Which one? A muggle subject at Hogwarts is a little weird."- asked Harry.

"Social service. You guys know what that is right?"

Harry and Hermione nodded, but the Weasley siblings looked lost. I was about to explain, but Hermione was quicker. After she finished they were both like "AAhhh."

"And how are the students doing with that?"- asked Ginny.

"Fine. A few Gryffindors help attend the Leaky Cauldron along with some Slytherins.."

"They don´t throw butterbeer at each other?"- chuckled Ron. I chuckled a little as well. Then I remembered they were Kate´s friends.

"I don´t think they do. I heard most Hufflepuffs help Ollivander to learn a bit more about wandlore or help clean the streets, and Ravenclaws preferred to go to the Ministry as internships."

"So that´s why I´ve been seeing students at work!"- said Hermione.

"And Slytherins?"- asked Harry.

"I don´t know much about them. "- Harry, whyyy did you have to ask that?- "I know about a couple who went to a day care, others complain about having to help their house-elves, other think walking around by their parents ´side in the family business counts as social service."

Then they all said, ahhs and mmmhmms.

"Any girlfriend Neville?"- asked Ginny. Right, out of the blue and directly to the point. That´s Ginny.

"Yeah!"- exclaimed Harry and Ron.

"Er…nop."- their faces fell.

"Aw, come on Neville!"- spoke Ginny again.-"I don´t want to put pressure on you, but when will you finally come and say to us "guys I fell in love"!"

"Yeah…"- the rest agreed.

"One thing is to fall in love and another thing is actually dating."

"Well, are you?"- now asked Hermione.

"*sign* Listen, I´m only telling you because, like Luna, you´ve been my friends for quite a long time now. Yes, I fell in love."

"Woooo!"- shouted Ginny jumping while seating. "With whom?"

"That´s the tough part. I fell in love with the last person I was supposed to. A student."

* * *

><p><strong>oooo, what will they say? so how good was this chapter? do you guys thinks they should date secretly, or after she graduates? feedback and suggestions are always welcome:)<strong>


	8. Chapter 8

They now look at me with shock and concern. Hermione spoke first.

"Neville that´s illegal!"

"Hermione! We all know that already! You don´t have to point it out to him!"- said Ron.

"Oh Neville!"- said Ginny putting a hand on her chest.

"I couldn´t help it."

"I don´t think it´s that bad"- said Harry and everyone turned to look at him. "I mean, how old is she? Or he for that matter?"

"17 I suppose, SHE is a 7th year."

"Oh well then it´s just a matter of months. And you ´re just 5 years older than she is."

"Yeah, that´s what Luna told me."

"What´s she like?"- asked Hermione with curiosity.

"She´s….very pretty. Black hair, emerald eyes, pale skin."

"So you like the female version of Harry."- chuckled Ron.

OK. Ew.

"Ron!"- Hermione scowled while Harry was trying to suppress his laughter.- "Thank you for the image."

"She sounds pretty."- commented Ginny.

"Yeah because you like Harry."- said Ron again and I wanted to throw something at him.

"Rooon!"- Hermione punched him lightly with an elbow.

"Is she a Gryffindor?"- asked Harry. Shit.

"What if she isn´t?"- I asked casually.

"No, nothing. I was just wondering since you are the head of the house."

"She´s a Slytherin." There I said it.

"What?"- shouted Ron while the others were staring at me in disbelief.

"Neville, how on earth did you fall in love with a Slytherin?"- asked Ginny.

"Long story. Long speech."

"Tell us, we have all day."- said Hermione.

"Well, I hated her. Just like you guys because she was in Slytherin and doesn´t have a very nice reputation. There were some gossips about her flying around which I believed. Luna didn´t seem to mind about her house. She says she´s a nice girl. But I hated her. Besides, she was annoying in Herbology, a pain in the neck. But Luna was right, if you ignore what other people say and try meeting them yourself, you might be surprised."

"If she ´s nice, why is she in Slytherin?"- said Ron making a face.

"I personally don´t believe all Slytherins are evil. Professor Slughorn isn´t, and we all know what Snape did for us, so..."- said Harry.

"Tell us more Neville!"- pleaded Ginny.

"Well, I took points from Slytherin because of her. I thought she was an annoying little brat but, I don´t know what she thought about me. For her social service, surprise, she decided to go to St. Mungo´s to help the patients."

"Your parents!"- exclaimed Hermione.

"Exactly. She met them."

"And what happened?"

"I don´t know. She told me and wanted to know what happened to them, but I didn´t tell her. Actually, I was quite harsh. I had an outburst and...yelled at her."- I said utterly embarrassed and mad at myself.

"Why would you do that?"- asked Harry.

"I guess I was having the same prejudice Ron was having a few moments ago. I thought she was an idiot. I told her some offensive things I can´t even repeat. She goes to see them every Sunday."

I decided to omit her revenge, even though it had been a good one.

I told them about her try out for the choir, my chat with Luna, and that I was considering apologizing again. They all agreed that I should just for my parents' sake and to have a healthier relationship in class. Then, I have a few more months to sort my feelings out. They all wanted to meet her afterwards, Harry joked about wanting to meet his long lost little sister. I would have to think about it.

Kate POV

I arrived at my dorm at Sunday night. Nothing special with the Longbottoms today. Georgiana and Rachel were grinning at me like idiots.

"What?"-I snapped.

"Look at you bed! An owl brought them."

Now they were giggling...like idiots.

I sat on my bed and found a dozen of beautiful red roses tied up with a black ribbon. There was a note attached to them.

_Dear Ms Green/ Dear Katharine_

_I chose this for you and hope you like them. Please meet me at the lake by 10 o´clock. _

_Professor Longbottom/Neville_

_PS. I know it´s after hours. Don´t worry, you won´t get detention._

I couldn´t help smiling after reading it. Not only had he remembered about the time I told him I liked roses, I was also excited about meeting him.

It was 8 o´clock. I put them on water and proceeded to make myself pretty...and yes, shout and giggle with the girls like an idiot. What did he want to see me for? The doubt was killing me. Finally the time came and when I arrived to the lake he was already there.

"Hello Kate. Glad you come."

"Hello Nev."- one of the many secret pet names I had for him.

He pated the spot next to him inviting me to seat. I did and realized how close we were. I was thinking about ways to ask him why he had requested our meeting but he got ahead of me.

"So ehrm ,I wanted to talk to you because again, I recognize I judged you rather too early. I think I got myself carried away by your...black humour."

"I probably should have watched my humour as well."

He looked at me and for the first time gave me a bright smile.

"Kate, will you pleeeaase forgive me?"

How could I say no to that?

"Yes. "

"Just so that you know, you have become my favourite Slytherin student."

"How flattering, thanks! Sorry I had to...you know, do that the other night."

"I think we can keep it secret for our own good. Besides, it wasn´t horrible."

Did he just say he enjoyed it?

"Yeah I know I felt it."

Both our wands were in Lumus and through that and the moonlight I could see him blushing deeply. I smirked.

"Admit it Longbottom. I´m sexy."

He laughed.

"Yes. And also, you sing very beautifully."

"Thank you. So sexy, nice and a beautiful voice. Anything else you wish to tell me?"

"You flatter yourself to much Ms Green"- Ms Green was in a playful tone this time.

We both laughed. Then he got a little more serious and asked:

"How are my parents doing?"

"Very well. You could think they wouldn´t like meeting someone new, but our first encounter was quite friendly. You look so much like your mother."

"Thanks."

"And I don ´t mean to brag but I think they like my company. And I could already get them to understand I know you."

"They don´t recognize me as their son."- he said sadly.

"They know you´re someone who goes often. I don´t think they forget faces."

I just stared at him while he stared at his shoes in silence. Then he looked up at me.

"You want to know don´t you?"-I nodded.

"They were Aurors and members of the Order of the Phoenix. When the first wizarding war ended and Voldemort disappeared after not being able to kill Harry Potter, his Death Eaters were looking for him. Somehow they thought my parents had information, they came to my house and tortured them. They never gave in. At some point they lost their minds and went mad. I was one year old. I was brought up by my grandmother. Today they don´t recognize me or anyone or anything. Sometimes I think they would have been better off dead. "

I wanted to cry. It was probably the saddest story I´d ever heard.

"Neville, I am so sorry. If I had known..."

"Don´t worry about it. I´ve learned to accept it."

"Who was it?"

"Bellatrix Lestrange."

The name sounded familiar.

"Lestrange, Lestrange...oh! Her?"

"She´s dead but, you knew her?"

"I was very young but she would try to persuade my parents to become Death Eaters. They never liked the idea of torturing and killing other wizards. Always declared themselves neutral."

Silence.

"You know? If your parents had seen you at the battle they would´ve been so proud."

"How do you know about that?"

"Everyone does. You´re almost as famous as Harry Potter out there."

"I will never forget that tragical battle."

"Neither will I."

"What?"

"Neville, it wasn´t that long ago and I´m not 2. I was in 2th grade. I was aware of Voldemort and his crimes. I remember the tension. I wasn´t supposed to stay but I managed to escape the line. I wanted to see it for myself."

"So while basically all grown up Slytherins left you stayed."

"Aha."

"Kate, you shouldn´t have. You could´ve been killed."

"But I wasn´t."

"Now that you mention it...Now I remember! After it all ended I saw a little girl helping Madame Pomfrey administrate potions to the sick and wondered what she would be doing there. It was you!"

"Yeah I think I was the only one under 16 in there. See? We were both students at the same time you´re not that old!"

"*chuckles*So you always wanted to be a Healer."

"Yep."

"Well I´m proud of, you for what you did."

I smiled. "Thanks."

Our faces were now inches from each other. He pressed his lips against mine and kissed me lightly. Then he started to kiss me more deeply and caressed my lips with his. I kissed him back and put a hand on his check. It only lasted a few seconds, but it was the sweetest thing. We broke apart and he said sadly and coldly:

"We can´t do this."

"I know. I´m so sorry."

And with that he got up and left.

* * *

><p><strong>:( not for now. is there gonna be any tension between them now? please don´t turn off, we will be right back with more...:DoOOooO<strong>


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9 Nev&Kate

Neville POV

That was the best kiss ever. Well actually the only kiss I had before was in 6th grade with Luna since we both felt left out and wanted to get it off our backs. That one was rather awkward actually. But, we got rid of any tensions and we learned what it felt like. We decided to leave it as friends. This was a wise choice because last summer she had met and started dating Rolf Scamander. And I, well I had no idea of what I was doing. When I kissed Kate, I felt all the happiness of the world. I had to break it because I felt the urge to take it further. I got to my chambers and buried my head into my pillow cursing under my breath.

It felt like a few days later when I was walking through the hallways in the middle of the night. I wasn´t tired and having the privilege of being a teacher, Filch couldn´t punish me. I guess I could patrol, although it was very unlikely for any student to be wandering around at this hour. Suddenly, at the end of the dark corridor I could see a uniformed female figure walking towards me.

"Who is there?"- I asked a little scared.

Then she reached me and I saw who it was.

"Katharine, you shouldn´t be out of bed!"- I whispered.

"Ssshhhh."- she said putting her index on my lips.

Then she smirked looking at me with penetrating eyes. Then she grabbed my hand and started running leading me to Merlin knows where. I couldn´t bring myself to protest, instead I was dying with curiosity. Where were we going? What for? We went up to the seventh floor and stopped on a wall I knew very well. I was the one who discovered it. She walked past it three times and the door appeared. She looked at me and taking my hand again pulled me inside and closed it.

"Kate, what ..."

I was interrupted by a short kiss.

"We shouldn´t be doing this..."

"Just this once. It´s the Room of Requirement, no one has to find out." Her voice was barely a whisper, there was desire in her eyes.

Oh dear, was I about to...have sex with the Slytherin girl I had a crush on? On the other hand she was right. Nobody would find out, it couldn´t hurt.

She took off her cloak and her sweater. Then took mine. She removed the rest of her clothes and was left wearing the same green and black underwear she used when she got her revenge. I just stood there astonished and she chuckled.

"Are you cooperating Longbottom or not?"

"what?...oh!"

I proceeded to take of my own clothes and felt like I was nothing compared to her beauty. I sat on the biggest couch and she sat on my lap with her legs wrapped around my waist. She took my head in her hands and kissed me fiercely. I kissed her back and grabbed her waist pulling her closer. She pressed her hips against mine and I moaned loudly as she touched my now hard, aching member.

We kissed, moaned and pressed against each other passionately for a few minutes. Then we broke apart for some air. We were both gasping and she said:

"You have to wake up now."

"What?"

She pinched me and I let out an "OW!" right before finding myself in my bedroom alone. Trevor was croaking beside me, my member was indeed hard and aching, and I was a little late for breakfast.

I ran to the Great Hall and luckily Luna had saved me a seat next to her.

"Are you okay Neville? You´re not usually late."

"Yeah I know. I´m sorry. I overslept that´s all."

She turned to look at Kate and whispered to me: "Had pleasant dreams?"

Oh my god Luna! How on earth did she know? She was an expert in people´s behaviour. I didn´t say anything but looked at her with wide eyes, and then turned to my plate to avoid them both.

The class was silent; everyone was too busy writing their essays. I was gazing at her intensely. She seemed to sense this because she looked up and smiled at me. I smiled back (trying to push the dream out of my mind) and her face turned to a sad look. She liked me. Oh my God she liked me. Since last year, despite her reputation, one part of me wanted to deserve her. I had always been intimidated by pretty girls and she was no exception. Especially now that I had discovered that not only was she this gorgeous Slytherin witch, she was also graceful and kind. I coudn´t think of any ways to remove that sad look off her face. She wanted me too, but it couldn´t be.

I saw her turning to the last page of her notebook and writing something. Then, she signalled me to go over with her finger. I did so not before passing through the other rows pretending to be checking. I couldn´t go directly to her, too suspicious. When I arrived to her desk the page read:

_I am so sorry about this. I must pretend to be the same girl as always in your class, that way no one will suspect anything. I can make it up to you later...I mean, if you want me to of course. _

She was right. I looked at her in the eye and gave two fast nods. I walked back to my seat and glanced at her again. She had this huge smirk on her face. Oh God, what was she going to do? I cocked my head to one side and gave her a playful warning look. She laughed quietly and I smiled.

"Professor Longbottom, I´m done!"- She said in a loud voice causing some Gryffindors to groan.

"Hang in there Ms Green, I will be collecting all the essays at the end of the class. "- I said trying to sound annoyed.

So, she started to tap her desk impatiently.

"Which plant is that?"

The Gryffindors groaned again and whispered things like "here she goes..."

"A Nibulus Mimbletonia."

"Ahh, and that one?"

I let out an exasperated sigh.

"A Mandrake. The one you´re supposed to know since second year. Ms Green, how are you planning to pass your N.E.W.T.S if you do not know this simple stuff?"

"Asking the teacher?"

This time a few Slytherins snickered. I had to hold the laughter myself. This time it was different, I knew she didn´t hate me. She just had to live up to the Slytherin standards.

Christmas break came I didn´t want to be away from her. I arrived at my Gran ´s house (I didn´t live with her anymore but I stayed there for Christmas) and was received with all the affection of the world. It had taken me years to win it. After the war, unity became very important for us all. Which is why now every Christmas was spent together. And by that I mean EVERYONE. The Weasleys, Harry, Hermione, Luna, her dad, my Gran, my uncle, and every other member of the DA and their families. Oh yeah, thanks to Voldemort, Christmas had become a hell of a party. I was going to catch up with my friend about Kate and visit my parents on the next day as always. Even if they were mad I was gonna tell them about Kate. They knew her and somehow would understand better than Gran.

* * *

><p><strong>so how´s it going so far? is the story being coherent? what do you think of nev and kate as a couple? any reviews, constructive critic and suggestions as to what will happen next are more than welcome. :D (I love them)<strong>

**A/N BK Love-ah: thank you for your beautiful comments!**


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10 Nev&Kate**

**sorry I took long to update! anyway, here it is.**

* * *

><p>"Hey mate" –Ron came to greet me with Harry.<p>

"Hey guys."

"So how´s my little sister?"

I glared at Harry.

"Mhmmm, she´s fine."

They looked at me with persistence waiting for me to say more.

"*sigh* We talked, but we cannot be together just yet. So for now, we must pretend we still hate each other to avoid suspicions."

"That sucks."- said Ron making a face.

"Yeah, but what did you say to each other? If you don´t mind me asking"

"Ehm no, but only if you two promise not to tell ANYONE, apart from Hermione and Ginny."

"Absolutely!"- they both exclaimed, although Ron didn´t seem very convinced.

"Well, we met at the lake and I apologized again, and she finally said yes. Then we just talked. I confessed to her that I thought she sang beautifully, that she was pretty and nice."

"AAAWWWW!"

This caused several people to turn around to look at us.

"Sshhhh guys! Anyway, I told her about my parents. She didn´t laugh. Then turns out we were both students at the same time."

"What?"- asks Ron confused.

"Yeah, she entered Hogwarts in our 6th year."

"Awesome! And you never saw her."

"No, she was in Sytherin and in first grade. Of course I never noticed her. Then during her second year she fought at the battle!"

"How?"- Asked Harry astonished.-"I mean she was too young and most Slytherins if not all left!"

"She didn´t. I guess she used her cunning to escape the evacuation and helped heal the injured."

"That is…incredible."- said Harry still astonished.

"I know."

"So you just talked about yourselves."

"And kissed." - I didn´t really mind telling them.

"WOOOOO!" - They both shouted victoriously. I just laughed.

"Yeah, but we had to leave it. Now, I just have to wait and go back to coldness."

"Hang in there mate."- said Ron putting a hand on my shoulder.

The rest of the evening was really fun. Harry and Ron told the whole story to Hermione and Ginny and they were happy and sad for me at the same time (also started jumping at the kiss part). I danced with Luna, the dinner made by Mrs. Weasley was delicious, and Ron and Hermione announced their engagement. I felt so happy for them. Their attraction for each other was obvious almost since first year.

On the next day I was received in St. Mungo´s by Mrs. Kelson, the Healer who was mainly in charge of them and the whole floor.

"I hope you don´t mind Mr. Longbottom but I ´ve been working with a student and your parents. She is excellent by the way. They have been developing very well since her arrival."

"Oh I know. Don´t worry, I know and trust her."

They received me happily as always and Mrs. Kelson left us alone.

"So, how have you been?"- I asked wrapping my hands around theirs.

They didn´t answer (as always) but smiled fondly at my gesture. I felt something on the hand that was connected to my mum´s. I opened it and there was my new bubble gum wrapper.

"Thank you Mum."- I said smiling at her and saving it in my pocket.

"I had fun last night at Christmas. You should´ve seen everyone so happy and together at last. Guess what? Ron (the Weasley ´s youngest son) is marrying Hermione Granger. The friend I´ve told you about, the brightest witch of her age they call her. They´ve loved each other for some time but they kept their engagement so well! Nobody knew until they announced it. Except for maybe Harry Potter, who by the way is with Ron´s little sister Ginny. "

They looked at me wondering what I was saying.

"You want to know about me right? Well, for the first time Mum and Dad, I fell in love. It started with hate, and then went on to be a crush and finally love. People are right; from hate to love there is one step. Guess who it is? The girl who has been visiting you every Sunday for 4 months. Mrs. Kelson told me she´s been good to you. Really? She is my student at Hogwarts which is why nothing can happen. But I like to hope that in a few years we will be together. Can´t promise anything though. "

"There is something else you should know. She is in Slytherin. What would you say about that if you were still in all your senses?"

My mum stood up and went to get something out of the drawer. She sat in front of me again and showed it to me. It was a long piece of parchment with random lines and curves everywhere. Then I spotted right in the middle a perfectly shaped heart.

* * *

><p><strong>Too corny? how are my frank and alice features. any reviews and ideas for the future please:)<strong>


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11**

**BK Love-ah and harrypopo: thank you for your kind reviews! made my day!**

**here´s more, this chapter is a little longer.**

* * *

><p>Katherine POV<p>

God I miss Neville! Him, not all the homework he gives. I spent Christmas at one of those pureblood balls. The Greengrasses were hosting Christmas this year and my family was invited. My mum was close friends with Mrs. Greengrass. Her daughter Daphne had been in the same year as Neville and Astoria one or two years below. They were nice girls. Traditional wizarding events had changed a little since the war. We still kept formalities, etiquette, and celebrated magic, but respectable half bloods were invited too and they could bring muggle born partners (as long as they "behaved"). But of course, Christmas was a time to spend with your beloved ones. So, most of them who fought in the war spent it with their families and friends separately (Harry Potter and company).

I loved the splendour of balls. They used charms on the hosting manor and they always looked breath taking. The bad thing was that it was still and it would always be a gossip bowl. Who is flirting with who, who is wearing hideous robes, who didn´t show up, who was in Askaban to the shame of the family, etc. Pathetic.

"Kate! Come here dear!"- my mum called me.

She was talking to a blonde, elegant woman I somehow remembered from the battle.

"This is my daughter Katharine. She´s graduating from Hogwarts this year. Katharine, this is Mrs. Narcissa Malfoy."

I shook her hand and said: "Very pleasured to meet you."

She smiled at me and said: "Likewise, this is my son Draco."

A tall, blonde, young man with pointy features took my hand and kissed it whispering "Pleasured."

Then it hit me. These were "the" Malfoys. Mr. Malfoy had been caught and sent up to Askaban 2 years ago. His wife however didn´t seem so evil. She and her son looked as if they were trying hard to clean up their name and remain respectable in society.

"I have seen you somewhere."- I said recognizing him. Our mothers were too busy chatting (or better said, gossiping) that they weren´t paying attention to us. Mrs. Greengrass came to join them. His face changed to a sad expression. Then he regained pride and said:

"Of course you have. I am Draco Malfoy."

"I mean at Hogwarts. You were my former Seeker."

His face softened and he smiled.

"Oh yes! You are my successor?"

I guess he was glad that someone remembered him for something else rather than his name. Although I heard his father bought him his spot on the team.

"Yes. And captain."

"Wow...Sytherin hadn´t seen a female player for over 40 years! How did you do it?"

"I showed up for the try outs in my third year. It was difficult. Everyone was glaring at me or chuckling. Urquhart however, said he was impressed by my skills and let me on the team. I succeeded him as captain in fourth year. "

"Impressive. So how´s Hogwarts?"

"Rebuilt, nice, back to normal I guess."

"Good."

After a small silence Daphne joined us in a casual conversation. Out of the corner of my eye I saw Astoria staring at Draco. I supposed she liked him. Then she glared at me. Oh boy, I had to fix this. I excused myself and went to talk to her.

"Hello Astoria."

"Hey."- she muttered still glaring at me.

"How have you been, hadn´t seen you since Christmas two years ago. "

"Fine, travelling a lot with the family, Daphne is marrying Adrian Pucey (former student 2 years above her) next year, and people wonder when I´m due."

"Don´t let them put pressure on you. Wait until there´s someone you like. Do your parents want to arrange your marriage?"

"No. But there is someone I feel attracted to already. And you seemed to be talking to him rather closely."

"Draco Malfoy? Oh no Astoria, don´t take this the wrong way. We were just talking about Quidditch. He is very handsome but I already have my eyes fixed on someone else."

She seemed relieved.

"Oh, great. And who is it? Do I know him?"

"I don´t know. Perhaps. The things is I can´t tell at least for the moment."

She nodded in understanding and we both went back to Draco and Daphne. She needed to catch his eye…

I loved Neville with all my heart but I wasn´t really expecting to be with him even after I graduated. In fact, I was expecting never to see him again. Or maybe he found some gorgeous, blonde on the way. Merlin no! I need to stop being so paranoiac.

Back to school. Neville smiled at me a little from the teachers table and I smiled back. Nobody noticed. Except for Rachel who punched me with her elbow and smirked.

After dinner, Rachel and I were having a girls talk on the dorm while Georgiana was snogging Peter in the common room. David had to arrive one day later because his family trip took longer than they anticipated.

"So, everything ´s good with Longbottom?"

"I suppose. Although it is very likely that we don´t end up together you know?"

"Why not? You two are crazy for each other! I saw the smile he gave you an hour ago! You know what you have to do? Be a bitch.."

"What? I thought that was only for the revenge thing!"

"No, no sweetie that´s just a part of it. Men are predators by nature. Especially him, he´s a lion. You know like "grr". That. And you have to play the prey. You are the cunning snake. He has to chase you. Play difficult. If he is indeed a stubborn Gryffindor lion and fights for you, then he loves you. That´s what girls want! We like them to beg for us."

She said it in such a Slytherin tone that it scared me a little.

"How am I gonna do that?"

"I don´t have to tell you. Remember the snakes. It´s in your blood."

"I´m not sure. I don´t wanna hurt him."

"You´re not gonna hurt anyone. You´re just gonna test him."

"I think pretending to be the stereotypical Slytherin in front of everyone and being nice to him alone is bipolar enough."

"Fine,"- she shrugged.

"Longbottom….Longbottom….Longbottom!"- I called him raising my hand.

"PROFESSOR Longbottom, Ms Green. And I don´t care if it takes you longer to say it nor if it goes against your ego."- his voice was tired and cold. I wondered if he really was getting annoyed by me of if he was just as good as I was. It worried me.

"What happens if you…."

He looked at me expectantly and raised an eyebrow.

"What happens if you…*wink eye*…imperio a plant?"

I knew that asking if I could crucio it would be just too cruel and now he would hate me again. Nevertheless, he looked scared and angry.

"Don´t you dare!"

"Impe…."

I couldn´t finish the word because just at that second my wand flew out of my hand after hearing his voice "Expelliarmus!"

I looked at him and he was smiling triumphantly with my wand on his hand.

"Detention. After dinner. Tonight."

I didn´t say anything and he carried on with the class. Actually I was looking forward to spending some time alone with him. Under INNOCENT purposes of course!

"I want a full report tomorrow morning."- said Rachel to me at dinner.

"What report?"

"You know. You have detention with Longbottom. Remember the tips I gave you and the endless articles I read to you from Weekly Witch."

"Oh, Rachel really do you believe all that rubbish from the Weekly Witch?"

"Hey! "

"I´ll tell you tonight after I get back."

"You won´t get back tonight."- she smirked.

"Jeez! Just relax you perv! It´s just detention!"

"Detention with you alone and Longbottom. "- Georgiana intervened.- "Just thought you should keep that in mind."

"Stop making me nervous."

Jessica Murphy, a Gryffindor bimbo I despised, stopped me on my way out of the Hall.

"You better behave in detention Green, I you want to steal Professor Longbottom away from me. You better not try anything."

I had to press my lips together in order to hold the loud laugh that was threatening to escape.

"And since when is he yours? Besides, it might have escaped your notice but that would be forbidden. "

Except for me. Hey! I´m the one he kissed at the lake and apologized to! Twice. I think it´s clear he likes me and not her. Not even if she happens to be an astonishing Gryffindot blonde! Besides, I´m a Slytherin. I´m allowed to break the rules.

"See you."- She left with a glare which by the way wasn´t as believable as mine.

I shrugged and went to meet the very man.

He was sitting on his desk when I arrived and smiled when he saw me but hid it quickly.

"Come in."

I closed the door and sat in front of him.

"Come with me to greenhouse 2. You´re assisting me in watering the plants there."

I stood up and followed him.

He grabbed two aerosol containers and gave one to me.

"Spray water over every plant from that side."

He took one side and I took the other. We worked in silence. Then we met at the center table.

"Water these four and I´ll check them."

I did so and he would point out to me the spots I was missing. We were standing rather close to each other. At times we would look into each other's eyes and he blushed furiously. I was pretty sure my cheeks were the same.

"Ehrm…well, we´re done. "

"Great." I said looking everywhere but him.

"So…good night."

"Good night."

A few minutes later I was going to the dungeons when it came to me. My wand! I needed to get it back; I was practically nothing without it. Groaning I turned around and walked back to Herbology.

I knocked the door to his chambers. This time I wasn´t breaking in. he was a little surprised when he opened the door and saw me standing there.

"Yes?"

"You forgot to give me my wand back."- I answered relaxed and entered without his permission. Well, maybe I was breaking in again after all.

He gave a loud sign and closed the door.

"Right your wand er…what were you planning anyway?"

"Planning?"

"Imperio a plant?"

"I was just curious."

I looked around the place and sat on the couch. He sat next to me.

"That curse is unforgivable for a reason."

"On humans but come on! It´s just a plant!"

He glared at me, underneath that glare there was a look of terror.

"OK, OK. Sorry. Plants are incredible and important. It won´t happen again."- I said rolling my eyes.

He didn´t say anything and kept staring at his shoes.

"But if you don´t give it me, I may have to take drastical measures. And by that I mean torture."

He chuckled. "And how exactly are you planning on torturing me without a wand."

"I have my methods. They´re very little orthodox I must warn you."

"Right."

Fine. He asked for it. I climbed onto his lap and put one arm around his neck. I stretched my other hand and said:

"My wand."

"So this is your excellent torture method."- he said sarcastically.- "it´s not gonna work."

"No?"

I kissed him on the lips. He kissed me back.

"God I missed kissing you."

"Yeah, I´ve wanted to do that since the other night at the lake."

We kissed again and this time it was deeper. He slid his hands up my waist and held me tightly. I felt this hard thing underneath me again. I pressed my hips against his. It felt great. He moaned and held me closer. We broke apart after a few minutes and between gasps he said:

"Alright you win. Your wand is on my desk. First drawer. "

* * *

><p><strong>Girl power! lol<strong>

**another interrupted scene because i´m evil ¬¬ haha**

**hoped you liked it.** **:)**

**i will have more about quidditch on the next chapters.**

**graduation´s getting clooserr!**


	12. Chapter 12

**chapter 12**

**sorry it took me a while to update!**

**here it is, with all my love to you:)**

* * *

><p>Bloody. Hell. Day to present the NEWTs. I was so nervous I cut my food as fast and furious as I could. If Georgiana hadn´t stopped my hand I would´ve cut the plate by half. I had been studying hard for the last couple of months and organizing my schedules so that I could also have Quidditch practice with my team but, what if I still failed?<p>

I felt confident in some subjects, others not so much. The next few weeks were relatively much more relaxed. I didn´t have to study most hours of the day anymore but the finals for the Quidditch House Cup were coming up. It was my final year and I really wanted to win since it was my last year. We made it to the final match! My beaters David and Peter would often complain about the early morning 2 hour practices but I didn´t care. I didn´t kiss Neville again, in fact, I barely spoke to him. He said hey to me in the halls and sometimes we would arrive to class at the same time. He would open the door for me and say "ladies first". I couldn´t believe it. I was being a bipolar bitch and he was still a gentleman to me.

Anyway, my NEWTs results came and they weren´t bad at all. E for Herbology (and NOT because I seduced the teacher), O in Charms and Potions which were the subjects I cared most about, P in Astronomy and Divination (useless if you ask me),A in Arithmacy, and E in everything else. Great. I can now become a Healer.

I smirked and walked past Jessica Murphy and her group or girly bimbos who should´ve been better sorted into Hufflepuff, when something she was saying (well shouting actually) caught my attention.

"OH MY GOD! I JUST CAN´T BELIEVE HARRY POTTER IS COMING TO HOGWARTS!"

Harry Potter coming back to Hogwarts? Why? I didn´t want her to think her conversation was interesting so I walked away without glancing back. I arrived to the Great Hall and noticed everyone was in groups gossiping about something. What the hell was going on? I caught only a few words from the Ravenclaws like Quidditch , match, weekend, Harry Potter, best seeker. Could it be? I sat next to my friends and asked : "So what´s all this fuss about?"

"Haven´t you heard?"- asked Georgiana shocked putting her copy of the Daily Prophet down.

"Captain, this is huge!"- exclaimed David.´-" Harry Potter was invited to the final match for the House Cup this year!"

"But it´s against Ravenclaw not Gryffindor!"

"So?"

"Oh."

That made me nervous. Obviously I was excited to see someone so famous in person but, he also happened to be Hogwarts ´best goddamn seeker! I remembered seeing him playing during my first grade!

"I think Longbottom was the one to invite him."- said Peter and the 4 of them laughed at my face.

No, no, no and no. he wouldn´t do that to me. I knew they were friends but, why to the final Quidditch match this year Neville? Why? I prepared my now perfectly controlled laid-back voice and said taking a chocolate out of my bag:

"Well, in that case it´s great that we´ve been practicing so much isn´t it?"- I said smiling at the boys.

I glanced at the teacher´s table and Neville was sitting there talking to Luna. He spotted me and I took a bite of my chocolate, and looked directly into his eyes. He smiled, frowned a little, and turned back to her.

It was the day of the match. I was going hysterical at the changing rooms. I hadn´t seen Harry Potter yet but it started in 10 minutes and I supposed he was already sitting next to the teachers.

I took a deep breath.

"Alright people, this is our last Quidditch game of the year. And for some of us, the last game at Hogwarts. Remember all the great times we´ve had and just go out there and play your best. Enjoy every single moment of this match. It was an honour being your captain this last 3 years and I want you to know that you guys, are an amazing team."

By the end of my speech I felt my eyes spatkling at the feeling. I couldn´t believe it. Peter and David looked the same and were the first ones to start clapping and the rest of the team followed.

"Now let´s go!"

We all placed our hands in the centre and shouted as loud as we could:

"5! 4! 3! 2! 1! SLYYTHERIINN!"

And we hopped on our brooms and flew out to the majestic field and the cheering crowd for the last time.

Neville POV

After Harry finished greeting all of his former professors he sat between Luna and me.

"So thank you for inviting me Neville, I kind of missed Hogwarts and Quidditch."

"Anytime."- I smiled.

"So where´s your girl?"

"In the changing rooms preparing the team."- answered Luna.

"She plays?"

"Yep. She´s the captain."- I nodded.

"Nice! You should´ve invited Flint instead then."- he said chucking.

"I wanted to actually, but I didn´t have his address so I said: hey! Let´s invite Harry Potter so the students think I´m cool!" – I joked back and he laughed along with Luna.

All the students were glancing, pointing at him and saying things between them. Some fan girls even screamed his name.

"God Neville! I´m sorry, I didn´t want to steal the show from the players!"

"It´s ok mate. When the commotion stops and the game starts they will all be focused on them. "

"Excellent. So which position does she play?"

"Seeker."

"That´s great. Definitely my long lost sister."- he said looking into the horizon.

"Could you please stop saying that?"- I glared.

When Luna stopped giggling she said: "yeah except for the fact that she is practically the star of the choir. You don´t sing Harry."

"Definitely not. You should´ve heard him in the shower after a won match back in our school days."- I laughed and Harry looked at me embarrassed.

Then the moment came and the Ravenclaw team was the first to come out and be announced. Gryffindors and Hufflepuffs cheered along with them. Luna was clapping loudly. Then the Slytherins, who guided by Kate ran a lap around the hoops, formed a triangle, and went through them. Man, she thought of everything. Only the Slytherins were cheering, which believe it or not, I found quite sad. I set the example and clapped for them as she shook hands with her rival captain. I knew they had been training hard too. Harry and Luna followed.

5th year Gryffindor Jonathan Mason started commenting the match almost with the same enthusiasm as Lee Jordan.

"The Quaffle is released. Let the game begin! Captain Christopher Jones from Ravenclaw catches de Quaffle, Nicholas Smith the Slytherin keeper misses it. 10 points to Ravenclaw! Charlie Harris , Slytherin chaser has the Quaffle now and almost gets beaten by the Budger but Peter Hall bats it away, Harris keeps running with Jones and chaser Jane Cooper behind him, throws it but Ravenclaw keeper Roxanne Stevens blocks it and throws it to Cooper..."

No sign of the snitch. Slytherins were sad and complaining. Kate looked so annoyed and she was swearing under her breath, I knew she couldn´t see me but I shot her an encouraging smile.

"And David Scott the Slytherin beater sends the Budger to Cooper, she drops the Quaffle which is caught by Jones who throws it and it goes though the hoops! 10 points to Ravenclaw! How is Captain Kate Green handling this?"- Kate shots him a death glare and he shuts up.

"You were right Neville, she is pretty. Although that´s probably one of the worst glares I´ve ever seen."- Harry said to me.

"Thanks. ...KAAATE!"- I screamed before I could stop myself.

"And said captain does an incredible manoeuvre and avoids that Budger that almost hit her! Jones has the Quaffle and throws it but Smith flies towards it and pushes it away with his hand. Jones catches it again and throws it to Cooper, but Slytherin chaser Michael Goldenberg catches it instead and throws it, Stevens misses it... 10 points to Slytherin!"

Kate cheered and started flying laps around the field shouting orders at her teammates and looking for the snitch.

"Finally at least the first 10 points."- I said clapping my hands.

"Erhm Neville, you´re sitting beside the Ravenclaw house head."- Luna whispered sweetly and Harry laughed.

"Since when do you cheer for Slytherin?"

They were both laughing and poking me with their elbows.

"Oh, shut up you two."- I said red with embarrassment.

Suddenly a hint of gold appeared in the middle of the field. She spotted it right before getting hit by a Budger and falling off her broom.

"NOOO!"- I screamed again wanting to cry, even Harry and Luna stood up a bit worried to see if she wasn´t dead. I was too scared to look.

The crowd exclaimed ohs and ouchs.

"That must´ve hurt."- continued Jonathan Mason. – "This gives the Ravenclaw seeker Thomas Hamilton the chance to go after it. Looks like we have a winner! ...Or wait! Captain Green struggles to get up and... Do I see fury in those green eyes? She mounts her broom again and goes after Hamilton! Looks like Slytherin could have some hope. The snitch is flying in all directions and both seekers are losing it. They are both now flying next to each other...Hamilton pushes her! She regains balance but is now on the other side of the field! Hamilton almost has it!"

Hamilton´s victory face disappeared when Kate lowered herself a bit and suddenly went up as fast as she could catching the snitch before he could even blink.

"Surprise! Captain Kate Green catches the snitch! SLYTHERIN WINNS!"

The field got so noisy with the cheering of the Slytherins, Ravenclaws looked disappointed whereas some Hufflepuffs and even some Gryffindors were cheering.

"Oh well."- said Luna clapping.

"Sorry Luna"- I said apologetically feeling so happy for Kate.

"That´s okay Neville. You know I´ve never been overenthusiastic about Quidditch. One house can´t win every year. Great strategy of Kate by the way."

Harry seemed very pleased.

"Nice seeker! She also looks like a cool leader in her team."

I just grinned. We went down with the rest of the students and teachers to congratulate them. Kate was receiving the cup from McGonagall and raised it up to the air while her team carried her. Some students even from Slytherin didn´t lose the chance of getting an autograph or a picture with Harry, which he nicely provided. Kate was now on the ground shaking people´s hands. I walked towards her grinning.

"Congratulations! Incredible way to win!"- I said awkwardly shaking her hand.

"Thank you Neville!"- she smiled back.

"ehrm, I would like to introduce you to my friend Harry Potter"- I said welcoming Harry.

"Kate, right?

"Nice to meet you Mr. Potter."

"Likewise. And please call me Harry. Your Herbology Professor has told me a lot about you."

I pretended to be chopping my head off with my hand signalling him to shut up. She turned to look at me with a wide grin on her face.

"Really! And what has he told you?"

Harry realized he just might have made a mistake and corrected himself.

"Yeah I mean, that you...sing, plants, sing to the plants and all, you know."

I slammed my head against the palm of my hand. She saw me and decided to drop it for my sake.

"You know? My parents are thinking of offering a formal wizarding brunch this summer. You two should come. You can bring dates or a friend."

She said with a huge smirk plastered on her face.

* * *

><p><strong>so how was that? the quiditch match, everything. any ideas? i will be featuring the brunch later:)<strong>

**reviews please x**


	13. Chapter 13

**chapter 13**

**enjoy my vey dear readers:)**

**and i obviously do not own harry potter or glee...or lady gaga for that matter**

* * *

><p>The week after the match, people were still complimenting her on the halls. Professor Slughorn was as proud as any house head could be.<p>

The days passed without talking much and suddenly tomorrow she was leaving Hogwarts. Professor McGonagall said a short farewell speech to the 7th years. This was their last meal at Hogwarts, tonight they were having their last party ritual, and tomorrow they would leave forever.

"And now, please welcome the choir led by Professor Movin on their last performance of this year."

They had many performances throughout the year with Kate as a soloist. On Halloween they sang "Double Trouble" (A/N featured in POA) and their new "hit" "Caresser sur l´ocean", the French song from the rehearsal with which she finished off leaving the whole school amazed. On Christmas they sang together several carols and she finished singing alone "O Holy Night." (A/N the Glee version by Lea Michelle). Merlin, that was just divine. You should´ve heard her. By the end of it I had soft tears in my eyes which I immediately brushed away. Now, to say goodbye to this school year they chose muggle songs again. Movin seemed to have something with them although I suspected Kate was involved. They sang "True Colours" (A/N again the one by Glee) and everyone loved it, especially because before starting Movin flicked his wand and beautiful, mystic runes appeared on the top of the hall. Red, yellow, blue, and green. The four houses. As these colours danced in the air and Kate started singing:

_You with the sad eyes  
>Don't be discouraged<br>Oh, I realize  
>It's hard to take courage<br>In a world full of people  
>You can lose sight of it all<br>And darkness still inside you  
>Make you feel so small<em>

But I see your true colors  
>Shining through<br>I see your true colors  
>And that's why I love you<br>So don't be afraid to let them show  
>Your true colors,<br>True colors, are beautiful,  
>Like a rainbow.<p>

They finished the song and we loved it. I think everyone got the message. And even more awesome that it was being delivered by a Slytherin. Then just to make it better she had a duet with a 6th year Gryffindor named Maria Stewart. The choir started singing lowly:

_Oh… oh… oh…oh_

_Oh…oh… oh… oh_

And Kate sings louder:

_There ain't no reason you and me should be alone  
>Tonight, yeah, baby! (Tonight, yeah, baby!)<br>And I got a reason that you're who should take me home tonight _

As most of the school knew muggle music they started cheering and clapping. Maria continued:

_I need a man that thinks it's right when it's so wrong  
>Tonight, yeah, baby! (Tonight, yeah, baby!)<br>Right on the limits where we know we both belong tonight_

Kate again:

_It's hard to feel the rush, _

_to brush the dangerous_

Maria:

_I'm gonna run right to,_

_to the edge with you_

Both:

_Where we can both fall far in love_

And the whole choir sings:

_I'm on the edge of glory, and I'm hanging on a moment of truth  
>Out on the edge of glory, and I'm hanging on a moment with you<br>I'm on the edge, the edge, the edge, the edge, the edge, the edge, the edge,  
>I'm on the edge of glory, and I'm hanging on a moment with you<br>I'm on the edge with you._

The crowd was so cheerful; they even got up their seats and clapped while singing along. I had never seen anything like this before in all my years at Hogwarts, not that I had many. And they finished their performance with the song they sang after every year for the 7th graders (A/N The Graduation Song by Vitamin C), I saw some tears falling down the cheeks of a few students. I remembered when I graduated myself. I don´t mean to brag, but my generation I think has been the one to go through everything. And we were the first ones to graduate after the war, and we weren´t as many as our former generations since we lost many during the battle and very few returned after.

After they finished their performance they went to get ready for their party at the Room of Requirement. Ever since the war all four houses partied together there. I didn´t see her until the next day.

Kate POV

My last day at Hogwarts. I couldn´t believe my 7 years happened so fast. One day you are getting sorted by the hat and the other you are saying goodbye to everyone (well of course I would keep in touch with my friends), packing your stuff, riding the train for the last time forced to move on. My application for St Mungo´s was accepted and I would be starting my training on September.

"Luna!"- I said as I ran to hug her.

"Good luck in everything Kate."- she said hugging me back.- "oh wait, I have something for you."

She handed me a necklace.

"It´s to keep Nargles and Wrackspurts away."

"Thank you so much!"- I said putting it on.- "I mean, for everything. I know you spoke to Neville on my behalf."

"Oh it was nothing, you two make such a nice couple, so are you...?"

"No."- I said sadly.- "We ended up just as friends."

"Well friendship is also very valuable. And considering how you started that´s a progress."

I chuckled and nodded. I wanted to say goodbye to him at least, so I gave Luna one last hug and went to find him.

"Kate!"

I turned around and there he was.

"I´ve been looking for you too!"

"Oh. Really? Well, um...g-goodbye. I-I hope y-you have a ... great life."

I had to giggle lightly at his nervousness.

"You too."- I smiled.

We got closer deciding whether or not to hug. Oh what the hell. If I hugged Luna and she´s a teacher too, why not him? Because he´s a guy? That´s just sexist! I hugged him tightly and he hugged me back. We stayed like that in comfortable silence until it was time for me to leave.

"Well, goodbye Neville."- I said sweetly leaving a slow kiss on his cheek. I turned around and got on the train with a glance back at the castle which would always be my home no matter what.

After 2 weeks of spending time with my parents and relaxing they told me I was allowed to invite whoever I wanted to our summer brunch (which was 2 weekends away) but I had to give them the names. I checked their list to see who they had invited. The Malfoys, the Moores (Rachel), the Greengrasses, the Flints (who the hell are they?), the Notts, the Rosiers, the Hansens (Peter), the McMillans, the Scotts (David), the Goyles (again, who the hell are they?), the Browns, the Williams (Georgiana), and suddenly at the end of the page...Longbottom family.

"MUUUUUMMMM!"

"What. Is. It Katherine? There is no need for you to shout at people like that!"

"Yeah, sorry. You know the Longbottoms?"

"Why of course dear! They have always been a respectable family in the pureblood society, that is until You-Know-Who rose to power and they declared their loyalty to the Order of the Phoenix. Your father and I lost contact with them after that in our struggle for neutrality. The Aurors, Frank Longbottom and his wife..."

"Alice."- I interrupted without thinking.

"You know them?"

No way out of here.

"Social service mum. And I suppose I will continue attending them in St Mungo´s."

She stared at me with blank eyes.

"You don´t know?"

She shook her head.

"They disappeared right after the first wizarding war ended leaving their son behind with his grandmother. Or that´s what your father and I heard."

I took a breath and told her their story. I omitted the part where Neville was my Herbology teacher; I just said I saw him killing the snake with the sword of Gryffindor during my second grade. I could tell my poor mother was shocked.

"Sweetie that´s horrible!"

"So know you are friends with them again?"

"Well, I was doing some shopping when you were still at school and..I bumped into Augusta, I didn´t want to ask her about her son because I feared them to be dead. So I just invited her and "her family" to the brunch. It was nice to see her again. She used to come to wizarding events a lot."

I just nodded. I pictured my mum and Alice as friends. How come I never thought of that?

"Erhm, mum, do you mind if I invite someone, I don´t know, famous?"

"Well,who are you inviting? Harry Potter?"

I gave her a goofy grin. She knew about the Quidditch match.

"And he is probably bringing his closest friends. Just two or three."

She seemed to think about it for a second.

"Alright."

So I sent an owl with the formal invitation and a note to Harry Potter.

_Dear Mr. Potter,_

_I am the Slytherin Quidditch captain. You are welcome at our brunch and please feel free to bring someone._

_Sincerely. _

_Katharine Green._

I know, too formal but it´s not like I knew him very well. Or well at least, that´s how I was brought up.

I invited Luna as well. Yeah I know, what kind of weirdo invites former teachers to parties? Trust me, you would if they were Neville and Luna.

* * *

><p><strong>well, how was this one? i think next chapter is about the brunch (which miiight have some action hehe), i felt i needed to feature a bit more of the choir and her departure. <strong>

**review please! 3 **


	14. Chapter 14

**finally chapter 4! i am so sorry it took me so long but school has started again more sadistic than ever before!1 (*coughIBcough*) i´ll try to cope with it and update the next chapters:) **

**with all my love-enjoy3 **

**Disclaimer- if i owned harry potter i wouldn´t be here stuck with logarithmuses...**

* * *

><p>Chapter 14 Nev&amp;Kate<p>

Neville POV

I got one of those traditional Howlers from my Gran. She had this costume of sending Howlers instead of just nice letters. I opened it with fear as always and her voice resonated through my apartment:

"_Neville Longbottom! How are you dear? I have received no news from you since last month! Anyway, it may come as a surprise to you but I met a friend of the family in Hogsmeade the other day and she invited me to her formal brunch. You are coming too. I pick you up on Saturday at 1 o´clock. _

_Be good._

_Your Gran."_

Gotta love my grandmother. And why didn´t I know this friend? She came to pick me up and as we stood under the chimney I freaked out when she shouted "Green Manor!"

We came out of Kate ´s fireplace and a woman who I presumed was her mother received us. Right! The brunch she mentioned! I didn´t think I was actually getting invited.

"Augusta! So nice you came! Please, make yourself at home. You know my husband..."

She had Kate´s long, black hair.

"And this is my grandson Neville."

I was so nervous it took me about 6 seconds to answer back.

"Er hi Mrs Green. It is a pleasure to meet you."

Oh get a grip Neville! It´s not like you´re meeting your parents in law!

"Well Augusta, you didn´t tell me you had such a good looking grandson!"

I didn´t bother trying to suppress my grin.

"Thank you! He´s actually quite changed, if you had seen him as a kid you would´ve felt pity! Who would´ve thought!" (A/N Was anyone else as shocked as I was with Matt´s "evolution"?)

And she has to ruin it.

It was a big, grey stone mansion with large gardens. They were full of tables and the whole place was decorated in white. Many important people for the wizarding society were there.

"Erhm Granma, you didn´t mention so many people would be here."

"What? Now you are shy again?"

I decided not to answer to that. We greeted a few people and I started looking everywhere to catch a glimpse of her. Then I saw her talking to some adults. She was wearing a short, sleeveless, round-necked fuchsia dress and her hair was tied up in a bun. She saw me and I smiled automatically. She smiled back at me and waved with her hand.

"Neville!"

I turned around to see Harry.

"You came!"

"Well yeah, apparently my grandmother knows her mum and she invited us over. "

"Really? Nice coincidence! Why don´t you come sit with us?"

"Us?"

"Yeah, Luna came, the Weasleys were invited, I know weird, and Hermione´s also here as she´s Ron´s fiancé. Actually it´s just them and Ginny."

Thank you Merlin.

We had all been chatting for some time and Hermione says:

"So Neville, we´ve had the pleasure of meeting Katharine. She was there to receive us at the fireplace. She was very pretty and polite."

"And Harry told that she´s a good seeker. She won the House Cup this year."- continued Ginny.

"Yes, she did. I´m so glad you guys like her."

"Well?"- asks Ginny raising her eyebrows.

"Well what?"

She, Harry, Ron and Hermione sighed desperation.

"Really you don´t get the hint do you?"- said Hermione.

"Man she ´s staring at you right know! She can´t stop looking this way!"- exclaimed Ron excited.

I quickly turned my head.

"Really? Oh Merlin!"

The table roared with laughter. I crossed my arms, blushed furiously and glared at them.

"Not funny."

Between giggles Luna said:

"See, you´re still mad about her! What we were trying to tell you was that we´ve already caught up with each other so, what are you doing still sitting here?"

"Wha...I c-can´t just go to her right now!"

"Sure you can."- she insisted.- "Just go and talk to her."

"Or snog her, which ever you prefer."- Ron chuckled.

I blushed more if that was even possible.

"I can´t. "

"Why not?"- said Ginny.- "she´s already graduated and you are free to date."

"I don´t think I could date her. She will probably find someone else."

"Neville this is your chance."- she said with strong eyes.

"I´m scared!"

"You led the DA rebellion in our seventh year, stood up in front of Voldemort himself and told him what he deserved, you killed his probably most important hocrux...AND YOU ARE AFRAID OF GETTING A GIRL?"- said Ron.

"You are a true Gryffindor Neville."- said Harry.

"Thanks Harry. It really means a lot to me. Alright, now if you don ´t mind I have some serious love business to attend."- I said faking a strong voice and stood up as they all said encouraging words.

Kate POV

I was looking for Neville because I really needed to tell him I loved him for once and for all. I couldn´t hold it anymore. Suddenly a guy with dark skin and hair, and huge teeth intercepted me on my way.

"Hello sexy."- he said trying to be seductive. It sounded disgusting.

"Ehrm...hi?"- I said wrinkling my nose.

"You are the Green´s daughter?"

"Yes."

"Shit, they told me you were hot but this!"

"Mhmm."- I crossed my arms and raised an eyebrow.

"Marcus. Marcus Flint."

So these were the Flints.

"Katharine."

He repeated my name again trying to sound seductive and again it sounded disgusting. Besides, he wasn´t even handsome! He actually looked more like a half troll or something. Neville was definitely a thousand times sexier.

"Sup Katharine, what do you say if we get away for a while to do something...*whispers* as hot as you!"

EW! Was that even supposed to be a compliment? Although he kind of guessed it. That´s what I wanted to do but with Neville. I had to go find him.

"No thank you."

He looked a little taken aback. He really thought he would get me to shag him. When hell freezes over.

"Yes you want to."- he said harshly. Who does he think he is?

"No!"- I said even more harshly with a glare.

I tore my gaze apart and saw Neville just around the corner looking for someone. Could it be me? No, I bet he´s looking for Luna or Harry Potter.

When Flint was about to force me or Merlin knows what he was about to do I said:

"Now if you´ll excuse me I must go with someone who´s actually worth my time."

And I left the creep there standing alone.

"Neville! I need to tell you something!"

"Kate!"

Without thinking about it I ran to him and hugged him. He was tense at first but then he hugged me back. When we broke the hug he spoke first:

"Ehrm nice house. The brunch seems to be going pretty well."

I smiled up at him: "Thanks. I actually organized most of it."

He wanted to tell me something but he was hesitating a bit.

"You just said you wanted to talk to me?"

I regretted it at that instant. Fear came all over me. The fear that had been taunting me for months now. What if he didn´t want me that way?

"Could we go somewhere more private?"

He looked at me with wide eyes. Whatever he was thinking was surely part of the menu. Unless he didn´t want to of course. He finally shrugged.

"Sure."

Where? Where? My room? Looks like the only place I was sure nobody would go in. I took his hand and led him upstairs being careful so that we weren´t seen or followed. We entered and I casted a silencing charm all over the place and another one on the door so no one could open it. I gave him a few seconds to explore it and invited him to sit down.

"So...now that...well we´ll probably not see each other very often, I have to let my feelings out. Neville I...really like you."

I waited for his answer, he stared at me blankly but didn´t say anything. Gosh this is difficult.

"And I totally understand if you don´t feel the same but I had to be honest with you for once and for all. It started as a crush which I tried to brush away since you were my teacher but I then I couldn´t help but to grow more attached."- I spoke slowly and quietly out of embarrassment.

Now his eyes were showing...affection? He finally spoke.

"Why didn´t you tell me this before?"

"Because you were a teacher, you hated me, it would be completely inappropriate, and...I didn´t want to freak you out."

"Freak me out? Kate I adore you!"

The words left his mouth so spontaneously it was obvious he didn't think twice before saying them. Now it was my turn to stare at him shocked. He adored me? Oh my God he adores me! I want to jump and cheer but restrained myself.

"Really? Why didn´t YOU tell me this before?"

"Same reasons."

"I thought you liked someone else, like someone from Gryffindor, or an old school mate."

He raised his hand and caressed my cheek.

"No Kate. Even if you dared me a lot and you were a Slytherin I found you attractive. Trust me, you are much sexier than other witches, even from Gryffindor. Then I became more fond of you and your personality until...this. "

I didn´t bother trying to suppress my huge, idiotic grin. He continued:

"And I also didn´t say anything because I knew many Slytherins were drooling over you and figured there was no way you would choose me over them."

"Well I do."

"Really?"

"Yes."

"Oh."

I was looking down at the floor but I could feel his gaze on me. After an awkward silence I said.

"You know? I´m not your student anymore."

"Erhm, no I guess not."

"So technically, if you like me and I like you, we don´t need to hide it." This time I looked him in the eye. His gaze was lustful and adoring. I was pretty sure mine was the same. Before I knew it he put his hand on my chin and kissed me sweetly. I enjoyed kissing him so much and it had been a while since the last time. I put my arms around his neck and he pulled me closer by the waist with his free arm as our kisses became more passionate. After a few minutes he fell on the sofa with me beside (almost on top of) him still kissing. His arms were rubbing my back while holding me tightly. I grabbed his hips and started undoing his belt. He stared at me with wide eyes.

"Kate, I d-don´t know how to..."

"Don´t worry, neither do I."- I assured him with a smile. - "Let´s just go with it. I want you like this..."

"And I want you too but, we´re at a formal event!"

"I know! Doesn´t that make it more fun?"

He chuckled a little and said: "You naughty Slytherin are the one person I would break these type of rules with. "

I pressed my lips against his again and pulled down his trousers. As I proceeded to unbutton his shirt he slid his hand under my dress and played with the rubber of my panties. I pulled the skirt up and could feel his erection against me as I was getting wet. After a moment of chivalry I pulled his boxers down. It was the first time i saw a male member. He moaned as I brushed him lightly with a hand. Then, I brushed him harder and he clung into my panties. I caressed the head and stroke his balls. he was gasping and pronouncing my name trying hard not to say it to loud although the room was charmed.

He slid a hand into my underwear too and it was my turn to moan. He massaged my insides while kissing my face. For someone who just a few seconds ago said he didn´t know anything he was good.

He went harder on me causing me to arch my back.

"God Neville!"

I immediately felt embarrassed.

* * *

><p>We laid beside each other with his arm around my shoulder.<p>

"Neville, that was... "

"It was incredible."

"Even better than that time when I went your chambers at night?"

"Yeah, this was...much deeper, I mean at Hogwarts we made out but this... and I loved hearing you say my name like that."

Honestly I never thought I would hear him say mine like that either. After a minute´s silence he surprised me with probably the best sentence he could have said ever since I started to fall for him.

"Hey Kate, do you want to be my girlfriend."

"Of course!"

* * *

><p><strong>soooo, as you can see it is the first time i dare write these type of scenes, so i would really appreciate it if i got reviews about it. <strong>


End file.
